


Hurt

by actualkoschei



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Superman - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/pseuds/actualkoschei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is hurt on a mission. Clark worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

“Leave it alone, Clark!”  
A tight ache was starting to spread through Bruce's shoulder, strong enough to make his head spin and his eyes water. Dislocated, most likely. He needed to strap it up, and he needed painkillers, and fast. What he didn't need was a lecture from an irritated Superman.  
“No, Bruce, goddammit!” Through his haze of pain, Bruce felt a brief hint of a startle. Clark so rarely swore. It wasn't in his nature. “I won't leave it alone! You were stupid, you were reckless, and you got yourself hurt!”  
They were in the Batcave, Clark hovering above the Batmobile, and Bruce struggling to remove his body armour, hampered by his useless shoulder and arm.  
“What would you know?” Bruce blinked hard, surprised at himself. He hadn't meant to shout. “You don't know what it's like to get hurt! You don't even risk it!”  
The steely heat went out of Clark's eyes at that, his gaze softening as he moved to stand in front of Bruce.  
“You're right.” His voice was quite, almost defeated. “I don't know what it's like. I never will.”  
Clark stepped even closer, reaching to cup Bruce's cheek in the palm of his hand. “But I know what it's like to watch someone I care about risk themselves.”   
Bruce's breath caught in his throat. He set down the last piece of his armour, and reached up to lay his hand over the other man's. “Clark...”  
“Hush, Bruce. Do you have any idea what I go through, watching you do this to yourself?”  
“I didn't...”  
“You didn't what? You didn't know? You didn't think? No, you damn well didn't.”  
Bruce turned his head, pressing a kiss to Clark's palm. “I'm sorry.” His voice was so soft that Clark knew he would not have been able to hear it had he been human. Still, he felt his heart catch at the sincerity of the words. And at their rarity. He'd never heard the Batman apologise before.  
“It's alright. You're forgiven.” Bruce exhaled in what sounded like relief. “Just tell me what you need, Bruce.”  
“I need to strap up this shoulder. And painkillers. Strong ones.”  
“You should sleep too, Bruce.”  
“I know. I will. Just let me get finished here.”  
Clark sighed, reaching out to gently touch his lover's face. “Do you want me to help with your shoulder?”  
“No. I want...just stay with me. Just stay.”  
Clark tugged Bruce into his arms, mindful of the other man's injury, and held him tight to his chest. “Always, Bruce. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warmup to get me back into a writing place of mind.


End file.
